Only Time Will Tell
by RL4ever
Summary: I was watching the episode when Logan was in the hospital. I was wondering what happened in the room when Mitchum went to see Logan. This is basically in Mitchum’s point of view, but has Logan and Rory in it.


Please do not sue. I own nothing.

I was watching the episode when Logan was in the hospital. I was wondering what happened in the room when Mitchum went to see Logan. This is basically in Mitchum's point of view, but has Logan and Rory in it.

Mitchum Huntzberger was sitting at his desk finishing some paperwork for a new paper he just bought in New York. He was delighted that his wife was out of the house for a while. He finally would get some peace and quiet for a change. She kept nagging on how long she would have to wait until Logan found a suitable girl to marry so the Huntzberger name would not fall to shame. She was still upset that Emily bitched her out at the DAR charity event that Rory put together.

What was the problem with his son's choice? He still didn't see the problem that his wife had with the girl. She was smart, beautiful, in society, Logan loved her and she loved journalism, which would get Logan interested. Mitchum noticed that Logan was writing more and seemed to enjoyed it and was not partying as much as he used to. He really didn't want to send him to England, but Logan need to learn about responsibility and the business. His father did it to him, so he would do the same to Logan.

Just as he was signing the last document his phone rang. It was Colin, Logan's silly childhood friend, he told Mitchum that Logan had an accident and he was going into surgery to repair something the doctors and nurses wouldn't give him enough information. Mitchum's heart broke when he heard the news. His son was hurt, but he still was in shock that he would do a life threatening stunt in this stage of his life. He still needed to grow up. Thank you Logan for giving me another reason for sending you to London.

Mitchum told Colin that he would not be going to see his son until he grew up. He really wanted to see Logan, but of course his pride told him that it was a lost cause. He stood there in his office thinking about the times when Logan and Honor were young and adored him every time he came into the room. Something changed as they gotten older. Maybe it was the time he spent away from them when he was traveling the world. He promised himself years ago that he would not treat his kids like his father had treated him, yet he naively did the same thing.

The next day, he learned that his wife couldn't deal with the pain of knowing her son was in the hospital and checked herself into a spa in Arizona. What was wrong with her. Her son is in the hospital!

Again he was sitting at his desk trying to take his mind off of Logan when is daughter called his phone. "Honor, how's your honeymoon? I hope you stay and enjoy it while it lasts." Honor did not sound amused by my comment and yelled at him for not going to see Logan. He stood his ground and told Honor that Logan had did this to himself and he was not going to help him out of it. He hung up with Honor and went back to work.

Soon after he received a call from Logan's cell phone. Why was Logan calling him? Behold, on the other line was his son's outspoken and smart girlfriend.

"Mitchum Huntzberger? yes, its Rory Gilmore. I just thought I call and remind you that Logan lying in a hospital bed with a partly collapse lung and whole host of other life threatening injuries. So, I figured a guy like you with surrounded by by a bunch of terrified sycophants who don't have the guts to tell you what a selfish, narcissistic guy he is being, so I thought I jump on in. Shallow your pride, get in your car, and come down here and see your son--NOW!

Mitchum couldn't believe he was yelled at by his son's girlfriend. Nobody yells at him. She had guts. It made him respect her more. Maybe she was the perfect person to get Logan on track. She could definitely put Logan in his place if need be. She would probably be a great ally to have when he and his son are fighting. With that in mind he got up from his desk and headed straight for his car.

As he got off the elevator, on the floor that his son was on, he couldn't sake the feeling that is son was the one in the hospital. He still couldn't believe his son jumped off a cliff. What was he thinking or not thinking? He needs to stop. As he was searching the floor for Logan's room he spotted the blue eyed beauty that yelled at him a short while ago. She pointed to Logan's room and he stared at her for a brief moment and then headed straight inside his son's room. Man that girl certainly did know who to put a person in their place.

Mitchum's heart broke as he looked upon his son. Logan looked pale and helpless. Suddenly, Logan's eyes opened and looked at his father. He looked shocked to see the man in front of him.

"I thought you were not coming." Logan stated.

"Your girlfriend told me what a selfish, narcissistic guy I is being and I needed to come and see you."

"God I love her." Logan whispered. The comment did not go unnoticed by Mitchum. He saw the look in his son's eyes when he thought or even talked about the lovely Gilmore Girl.

"Look, Logan. I really came by to see if you were okay. Even though I may not show it. You are my son and I love you and your sister very much. I know what a mean, selfish, narcissistic bastard I am sometimes, but just know that I love you and I try my best to live the life that was laid upon me. You understand?"

"Yeah, dad. I do, but would it kill you if I didn't want that life. I just want to be happy. I just want to live my life the way I want it. Not because someone told me it was the way it is in our world. Understand?"

"More than you know Logan, but I want you to try and learn the business, if you don't like it after London, then maybe will talk about what you want to do? Okay?"

"Dad I want to be a writer, not a business man. I go London, but I'm not happy about it. One I leaving Rory behind. Dad I love her. She's want gets me up in the morning. I hate this life. I live for her. Two. Have you been to London. The place is depressing. Always muggy and cloudy."

"Logan it is for the best. I will call you later on this week. You focus on your recovery. I want you to get better. Okay."

"Fine." Logan huffed.

As Mitchum left the room, he felt a little relieved that his son was not as badly injured as he suspected. He was hurt, but he was strong, he can build himself up again. Yet, his heart was telling him that the relationship with his son was still on shaky ground. In order for the two to bond he must let Logan become what Logan wants to be. Yet, Mitchum needs Logan to grow up and in his mind the only way for Logan to grow up is to go to London and take over the business like he did. Until then Logan will have to live with what he decides. But will this decision lose him Logan?

Only time will tell.

**Please review...**

**If you have not read my other story "His Girl Ace" please do and for the people that have read it, please don't be mad, but it will be up shortly when I have time. I'm working and also trying to write and do my art projects for the summer before college starts up again.**


End file.
